falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Often shortened to United Kingdom or UK) was a pre-War nation, located on the British Isles in northwest Europe. It was one of the most powerful nations in all of Europe and owned an empire that stretched across the whole world. The United Kingdom was also one of the founding members of the European Commonwealth prior to the Great War. Pre-War History ﻿Early History After World War Two ended in 1945, the United Kingdom and its empire were in ruins. London had been destroyed by the Luftwaffe, along with other towns and cites in the vicinity; most of their colonies in Asia had been also destroyed by the invasion of the Japanese in its territory; and there were countless dead from the war. After Churchill's victory in the post-war election, he began working with his advisers and other economic thinkers to put strength back in the U.K.'s economy. Churchill and other conservatives saw the threat of the Soviet Union in Eastern Europe. With a combination of mild government programs and less regulations and taxes, the economy flourished. With this new abundance of wealth, the United Kingdom set off to rebuild its war-torn colonies in Asia and demolished Europe. This quick recovery greatly contributed to the Divergence in Europe, as she was able to quickly build up her military strength and help the United States fight off any hint of the spread of communism. In the 1970's the British government was amazed after the US and USSR had rebuilt their relations and began a campaign against China throughout the 1980's until 1996, when the US and China halted their tensions and attempted to rebuild shattered relations. 21st Century As the 21st Century began, the United Kingdom was at its height, as the British Commonwealth was bigger than ever and all of the British colonies were rebuilt to pre-war conditions with all insurgencies crushed or too weak to launch any major uprising. Insurgencies from the Lord's Resistance Army in Uganda remained a problem but was quelled by 2004. The bright shining era of British dominance however came to a halt following the early 2050's, as the global oil supplies began to run low and the Middle East constantly raised their prices. The British government began massive military buildup, as the European Commonwealth also had began to prepare itself for war in an effort to combat the formation of the United Arab Coalition and he increasing military presence on the Turkish-Syrian boarder. By 2052 the British Army with support from the European military launched a massive invasion of the Middle East, officially starting the Resource Wars. Middle East Campaign During the early days of the Resource Wars the European Forces were winning endless victories, as the UAC was too low to launch a strong defensive position. By 2053 the British forces were launching a massive offensive on the Arabian peninsula and soon British bombers helped British/European troops advance deep into the UAC's holy city of Mecca. Riots soon broke out in London and as the British Army was forced to open fire on Muslim protesters when the protests became riots. Soon the streets of London were flooding with blood and the entire nation was put under martial law. That same year a group of British Muslims were captured by Israel after they were attempting to give away intelligence to the UAC forces stationed in Saudi Arabia. In 2054 the city of Tel Aviv was obliterated by a nuclear bomb by Palestinian insurgents in response to the Fall of Mecca, and soon British nukes began to fall on strategic Middle Eastern and North African cities. Following a failed invasion of southern Europe, the UAC had finally surrendered after eight years of bloodshed and the UAC had finally collapsed as the British Forces returned home as heroes and celebrated their triumph in the Middle East however that celebration was short lived as following the collapse of the European Commonwealth, Germany began to wage war. War with Germany and colonial insurgencies Following the collapse of the European Commonwealth, former member states began to take sides and smaller nations in Europe went completely bankrupt with the lack of oil brought home. British Prime Minister Evan Cameron addressed the British Parliament in March of 2060 about the threat of newly elected German Chancellor Konrad Heller and his choice to annex German-speaking regions. Things soon took a turn for the worse when the Greater German Confederacy was established and when Hungary invaded Romania. As The European Wars began and tore the continent apart, the Sino-American War had begun, so American aid was no longer an option, and thus the UK was left defend herself on her own. As the British Army was sent in to defend France following a German military offensive in 2065, separatists in British colonies began to gain ground and used the unstable condition in Europe to fight the colonial governments leading to numerous uprisings from South Africa to Rhodesia, further intensifying the conflict and expanding the scope of the war. On October 23rd 2077, the Great War began and reduced the world, including Britain, to ruins. Post-War history The UK had already been weakened from relentless bombings during years of conventional warfare before the nuclear fire fell from the sky on October 23, 2077. Nevertheless, major British cities like London, Glasgow and Birmingham were still the target of many atomic bombs, compounding the already near-complete destruction of British infrastructure. The few survivors of the war were then faced with a hellish period of disease and sickness, lasting decades. At one point, the entire British population numbered in the thousands. However, much like the United States, British survivors slowly began to rebuild their society to the best of their abilities. Notable people from the United Kingdom * Clement Attlee (1883–1967), Prime Minister 1949–1952 * Conway Berners-Lee (1921–2019), Minister of Education and Science 1965–1970 * Timothy John Berners-Lee (1955-2050), Prime Minister 2024–2029 * B. V. Bowden, Baron Bowden (1910-1989), Minister of Education and Science 1952–1959 * Eric Melrose Brown (1919–2016), first British astronaut in space (1963) * Evan Cameron (2009–2077), Prime Minister 2058–2065 * Winston Churchill (1874–1965), Prime Minister 1940–1949 * Andrew Duncan Green (1962–2065), astronaut * Henry "Harry" Mountbatten-Windsor (1984–2077), Prince and Field Marshal of the British Army * Clive Sinclair (1940–2029), Minister of Education and Science 1984–1988 Sovereigns of the United Kingdom The following were the ruling monarchs of the United Kingdom between the years 1945 and 2077: * George VI (1895–1952), from 1936 to 1952 * Elizabeth II (1926–2024), from 1952 to 2024 – the longest recorded reign in the country's history * Charles III (born Charles Philip Arthur George, 1948–2037), from 2024 to 2037 * William V (born William Arthur Philip Louis, 1982– 2055), from 2037 to 2055 * George VII (born George Alexander Louis, 2013–2071), from 2055 to 2071 * Mary III (born Mary Alice Caroline Louise, 2045–?), from 2071 to ? Successor states *Kingdom of England *New Empire of Great Britain *New London Republic *Scottish Republic Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations